historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (ur. 20 kwietnia 1889 w Brauanu am Inn, zm. 30 kwietnia 1945 w Berlinie) – niemiecki polityk pochodzenia austriackiego, twórca i dyktator III Rzeszy. Od 30 stycznia 1933 r. kanclerz Rzeszy, a w wyniku śmierci prezydenta Paula von Hindenburga w dniu 2 sierpnia 1934 r "Wódz i Kanclerz Rzeszy" (połączył urząd prezydenta i kanclerza). Życiorys Młodość, wojna, życie powojenne Adolf Hitler urodził się w królestwie Austro-Węgier, w małej miejscowości Braunau. Był on Austriakiem ze związku kazirodczego. Jego ojciec był celnikiem, który go nie traktował dobrze, a mały przyszły polityk wspominał o nim z pogardą. Jak sam wspomina, bardzo kochał swoją matkę. Po jej śmierci, w każde swoje urodziny robił kącik z jej obrazem i świecami. Był taki przypadek, że ojciec go pobił tak mocno, że popadł w dwudniową śpiączkę. Początkowo chciał studiować malarstwo w Wiedniu, jednakże czynił bezskuteczne wysiłki. Po śmierci swojej matki, młody Adolf odziedziczył jej mały majątek. Wiódł wytrawne życie w stolicy. Gdy wszystko wydał, zaczął się ciułać po ulicach wiedeńskich, sprzedając kartki pocztowe z własnymi malunkami, a gdy uzbierał wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy udawał się przeważnie do opery. W czasach I wojny światowej wstąpił do armii niemieckiej jako ochotnik. Dwukrotnie odznaczono go Krzyżem Żelaznym. Walczył przeważnie na froncie zachodnim, dokładniej we Francji. Gdy wylądował w szpitalu z powodu oślepienia gazem bojowym, dowiedział się o zawieszeniu broni. Uznał to za zdradę państwa i zaczął obwiniać za to mniejszości narodowe oraz Żydów. W 1919 roku wstąpił do Niemieckiej Partii Robotniczej, którą zmieniono na NSDAP. Stanął na jej czele w 1921 roku jako przewodniczący partii. Po nieudanym puczu monachijskim został skazany na 5 lat więzienia. Podczas rozprawy z oskarżonego stał się oskarżycielem Żydów. Jego zdolności przywódcze wykorzystał na wokandzie, gdzie sąd go łagodnie potraktował i nakazał osadzenie w Landsbergu. Przez ten czas Hitler napisał książkę Mein Kampf (Moja walka), w której napisał wiele wspomnień z wojny, ataki na Żydów oraz program ruchu nazistowskiego. Władza Po odbyciu kary więziennej, Adolf Hitler powrócił do polityki. Wyznaczył nowy cel w stosunku do objęcia władzy. Wprowadził totalitarne rządy. Zaczął wykorzystywać swój talent do przemówień oraz słabej sytuacji gospodarczej (Niemcy były w kryzysie gospodarczym po I wojnie światowej). Po wygranych wyborach w 1933 roku na kanclerza Rzeszy doszedł do władzy. W następnie 1932 roku przegrał wybory prezydenckie, jednakże otrzymał ponad 40%. Rok później po śmierci Hindenburga został prezydentem i ogłosił się wodzem. Opozycję pokonał, wysyłając ją do obozów koncentracyjnych. Po objęciu władzy ograniczył prawa obywatelskie i rozwiązał wszelkie partie polityczne. Jedyną legalną partią stał się NSDAP. Część jej przeciwników wyjechała, a część trafiła do obozów pracy. Wkrótce rozpoczęto nagonkę na Żydów. Zabójstwo Ernsta Röhma Hitler przez lata współpracował i prawdopodobne przyjaźnił się z Röhmem, który dał się poznać jako osoba brutalna oraz rozpustna. W 1930 ze stanowiska dowódcy SA odwołany został Franz Pfeffer von Salomon, który zdaniem Hitlera nie radził sobie na tym stanowisku. Jego miejsce zastąpił sam Hitler. Miał jednak wielu przeciwników wewnątrz SA, dochodziło też do rywalizacji organizacji z utworzonym przez Hitlera SS. Dlatego postanowił zwrócić się do Röhma o pomoc, przekazując mu zwierzchnictwo nad „brunatnymi koszulami”. To nie poprawiło jednak sytuacji, ponieważ Röhm uznawał rewolucję za swój główny cel, podczas gdy Hitler działał na arenie politycznej i miał zupełnie inną wizję przejmowania władzy. Doszło do tego, że zwołano specjalne zebranie przywódców SA i armii, podczas którego starano się dojść do porozumienia. Miało to miejsce w 1934 roku, kiedy SA zdołały już utworzyć własne obozy koncentracyjne, ,,konkurencyjne" do tych prowadzonych przez SS. Po spotkaniu, Röhm pod wpływem alkoholu oświadczył, że Hitlera powinno się ,,co najmniej wysłać na urlop"; z wypowiedzi wynikało również, że najwygodniej byłoby całkiem się go pozbyć. W 1933 roku Urząd Badawczy Ministerstwa Lotnictwa Rzeszy pod zwierzchnictwem Göringa orzekł, że krytyka Röhma w stosunku do Hitlera staje się niebezpieczna. Göring i Himmler wspólnie namówili Hitlera, by ostatecznie pozbyć się porywczego rewolucjonisty. Himmler powierzył zadanie swojemu zastępcy, Reinhardowi Heydrichowi, który szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie wystarczy wykluczyć Ernsta z partii i pozbawić go przywództwa; trzeba było fizycznie się go pozbyć, wraz z pozostałymi ludźmi sterującymi poczynaniami SA. Zgromadzono zatem wszelkie dostępne zarzuty: alkoholowe ekscesy, wulgarny homoseksualizm, sprzeniewierzanie pieniędzy i antykatolicką propagandę. Przygotowania oraz wojna Kanclerz i wódz Rzeszy Adolf Hitler rozpoczął politykę zbrojeń i pokojowych podbojów. W 1938 roku zajął Austrię, a na konferencji w Monachium wymusił na państwach zachodnich przyłączenia "Kraju Sudeckiego". W marcu 1939 r. Hitler zajął resztę Czech, tworząc z tych ziem "Protektorat Czech i Moraw". 23 sierpnia tego samego roku podpisał traktat z ZSRR, zwany jako pakt Ribbentrop-Mołotow. Był to faktyczny wstęp do II wojny światowej. Wojna thumb|left|312px1 września 1939 III Rzesza zaatakowała Polskę, tym samym rozpoczynając II Wojnę Światową. Adolf Hitler jako powód przyznał, że Polscy żołnierze zaatakowali Rzeszę, tym samym rząd uznał to jako kontratak. Po kilkunastu dniach do ofensywy na Polskę dołączył Związek Radziecki, dokładniej 17 września. Pod koniec owego miesiąca Warszawa skapitulowała. Sojusznicy Polski, Wielka Brytania oraz Francja wypowiedziały III Rzeszy Wojnę. W dalszej wojnie błyskawicznej, naziści kontrolowali i zajęli połowę Europy (Polskę, Danię, Norwegię, Holandię, Belgię oraz część Francji, tym samym tworząc rząd Vichy). Podboje były bardzo szybkie i dokładne. Samą Danię podbił w ciągu zaledwie 6 godzin. W czerwcu 1941 roku zaatakował Związek Radziecki. Po bitwie pod Moskwą w 1941, przejął osobiście dowództwo nad kampanią wschodnią. W efekcie podejmowania decyzji ideologicznych, a nie wojskowych doprowadził do klęski Wehrmachtu w wojnie z ZSRR. Dodatkowo zastosowanie taktyki spalonej ziemi oraz srogiej zimy zniszczyły armię Rzeszy. W latach 1944-1945 wojska alianckie doprowadziły do klęski III Rzeszy. Przez ten czas 20 lipca 1944 roku grupa spiskowców pod przywództwem von Stauffenberga próbowała zamordować Hitlera. Samobójstwo Patrz: Kwestia śmierci Adolfa Hitlera W 1938 roku kanclerz i wódz III Rzeszy opisał swój wymarzony grób. Pragnął być pochowany w krypcie o wymiarach 355 metrów szerokości i 1500 metrów długości. Pośrodku stałby sarkofag ozdobiony malachitem z Uralu. Okazały grobowiec miał powstać w Linzu do 1955 roku. Jednak 7 lat później został znaleziony martwy pod gruzami Berlina z kulą w głowie (Bunkier, obecnie znajduję się tam parking). Jego zwłoki częściowo spalono, pogrzebano i ponownie odkopano. Z ciała usunięto szczękę, a pozostałe szczątki rozeszły się po Wschodnich Niemcach. Przed śmiercią ożenił się z swoją długoletnią kochanką Ewą Braun. O godzinie 13, dnia 30 kwietnia 1945 roku, Hitler zjadł swój ostatni posiłek - spaghetti z sosem pomidorowym. Następnie pożegnał się z zaufanymi osobami, żoną i współpracownikami i oddalił się do prywatnych pokoi. Około godziny 15:30 popełnił samobójstwo. Około godziny 15:40 każda osoba znajdująca się w bunkrze dowiedziała się o śmierci Hitlera. Wiele osób z bunkra dobrowolnie poddała się Rosjanom, a część (jak oficerowie SS) upili się, by zastrzelić się. Żona Hitlera, Ewa Braun, popełniła samobójstwo połykając cyjanowodór. Również psa otruto. Pierwszymi osobami, które zobaczyły zwłoki, byli Heinz Linge oraz jego adiutant Otto Günsche. Dokładnie nie wiadomo, czy obaj rzeczywiście widzieli zwłoki, gdyż podczas zeznań składali sprzeczne zeznania. 3 maja 1945 roku żołnierze Armii Czerwonej znaleźli zwłoki Hitlera. Dzisiejsze czasy Obecnie Adolf Hitler jest kojarzony jako uosobienie czystego zła. Został on zapamiętany jako doskonały przedmówca z charakterystycznym wąsem oraz włosami. Poglądy Stosunek do filozofii Fryderyka Nietzche Fryderyk Nietzche był kontrowersyjnym niemieckim filozofem znanym z książki ,,Tako rzecze Zaratustra". Nietzche był wrogiem chrześcijaństwa i tradycjonalizmu (chrześcijaństwo uważał za mentalność niewolników), ale też socjalizmu (ze względu na motyw współczucia, potępiany przez Nietzchego), a także antysemityzmu (,,życzyłbym sobie na koniec, aby Niemcy pomogli Wam nieco, mianowicie zmuszając antysemitów do opuszczenia Niemiec (...). Żydom zaś coraz bardziej życzę dojścia w Europie do władzy, by utracili własności nie potrzebowali ich już, dzięki którym trwali dotąd jako uciśnieni. Poza tym jestem szczerze przekonany, że Niemiec, który tylko z tej racji, że jest Niemcem, uważa się za lepszego od Żyda, jest rodem z komedii: zakładając, rzecz jasna, że nie z domu wariatów" – z listu do siostry z 1887 rokuRacjonalista.pl - Obrona Nietzchego). Fascynował się starożytnością (szczególnie greckim bogiem Dionizosem) oraz stworzył koncepcje nadludzi, rozumianą jako wiarę w cykliczne pojawianie się wybitnych jednostek w dziejach ludzkości (przykładem, dla Nietzchego, był chociażby Napoleon Bonaparte). Adolf Hitler z dużym uznaniem wypowiadał się na temat prac F. Nietzschego, zaczytując się w jego dziełach w czasie pobytu w Landsbergu. W 1934 roku odwiedził archiwum Fryderyka Nietzsche w Weimarze, spotykając się tam z siostrą filozofa Elizabeth Förster-Nietzsche. Propagandowe fotografie z tego wydarzenia sprawiły, iż w społecznej świadomości twórczość Nietzsche zaczęto kojarzyć z ruchem nazistowskim, a jego poglądy interpretowano często niezgodnie z pierwotnymi założeniami. Nazistowska propaganda był zresztą źródłem cytatów wypowiedzi filozofa, które miały promować antysemityzm, militaryzm oraz inne charakterystyczne dla A. Hitlera idee. Dzieła niemieckiego filozofa zaadaptowano do wymogów nazistowskiej ideologii, przypisując mu koncepcje, z którymi się nie utożsamiałIdea nadczłowieka, Ubermensch - historia nazizmu Niewątpliwie na powiązanie Nietzcheizmu z nazizmem wpłynęła postawa wyżej wspomianej siostry Fryderyka, Elizabeth, która była znana z poglądów nacjonalistycznych oraz była żoną fanatycznego antysemity, Bernharda Forstera.. Aborcja Stosunek Adolfa Hitlera do aborcji był niejednoznaczny. W pełni tolerował ją i aprobował w przypadku Polaków (słowa Fuhrera z 22 lipca 1942 roku: ,,W obliczu dużych rodzin tubylczej ludności, jest dla nas bardzo korzystne, jeśli dziewczęta i kobiety mają możliwie najwięcej aborcji"), a także chorych umysłowo Niemek, ale tylko dlatego, że uważał Słowian za podludzi, a upośledzonych umysłowo za hańbę dla niemieckiej rasy, a wszelkie sposoby na redukcje ich populacji za legalne. Podobna polityka obowiązywała w krajach okupowanych przez Niemcy - od Niderlandów do wschodnich prowincji.9 marca 1943 roku Adolf Hitler zalegalizował aborcję na zlecenie - Historykon.pl9 marca 1943 roku Hitler zalegalizował aborcję w Polsce - Tysol.pl. Jednak w przypadku "czystokrwistych" Niemek zachowywał konserwatywne poglądy9 marca 1943 roku Hitler zalegalizował aborcję w Polsce - Tysol.pl9 marca 1943 roku Adolf Hitler zalegalizował aborcję na zlecenie - Historykon.pl. 8 września 1933 roku Rada Lekarska Berlina oświadczyła, że praktyka wykonywania aborcji “będzie likwidowana silną ręką (…). Rada ostrzega, że zostaną podjęte wszelkie kroki przeciwko każdej osobie, która czyni zło, odważając się uszkadzać naszą świętą rasę”. 9 marca 1943 roku wszedł w życie paragraf 218, który stwierdzał: ,,Kobieta zabijająca swój płód lub zezwalająca, by został zabity przez inną osobę, podlega karze więzienia, a w szczególnie poważnych przypadkach osadzeniu w zakładzie karnym. Również sama próba będzie karalna"Obywatelerp.org - Aborcja to nie jest środek zastępczy. W roku 1935 powstał Lebensborn (pol. Źródło życia), organizacja w założeniu charytatywna, mająca wpierać rozrost niemieckiej populacji. Wśród wielu jego zadań, takich jak opieka nad młodymi matkami czy pomoc socjalna, znalazło się również powstrzymywanie wzrastającej w olbrzymim tempie ilości aborcji. Najpierw wprowadzone zostały bardzo wysokie kary za usunięcie ciąży przez kobiety należące do grupy szczególnie uprzywilejowanych w hitlerowskim państwie. Począwszy od roku 1943 każda „aryjka”, która poddała się aborcji, ryzykowała karę śmierci. Wyjątkiem było wyłącznie zagrożenie życia matki. Przepisy te usprawiedliwiano w następujący sposób: Niemka dokonująca aborcji miała przyczyniać się do osłabienia sił III Rzeszy, co stanowiło działanie na rzecz jej wrogów, bowiem odbierała führerowi kolejnego żołnierzaCo z tą aborcją w III Rzeszy? - Portal historyczny Histmag.org. O poparciu dyktatora dla wielodzietności wśród Niemek świadczy fakt ustanowienia w 1938 roku Krzyża Matki (Mutterkreuz), odznaczenia państwowego przyznawanego wielodzietnym matkom w trzech klasach: Brązowej – za czworo, pięcioro dzieci; Srebrnej – za sześcioro, siedmioro dzieci; Złotej – za ośmioro i więcej dzieciObywatelerp.org - Aborcja to nie jest środek zastępczy. Antykoncepcja 6 maja 1933 roku, pięć miesięcy po dojściu Hitlera do władzy, zamknięto Instytut Seksuologii im. Hirschfelda w Berlinie, wszystkie ośrodki doradztwa seksualnego i małżeńskiego oraz Instytut Ginekologii Społecznej. Kluczowe osoby zajmujące się ruchem kontroli urodzeń zostały aresztowane, wysłane na emeryturę lub "zachęcone" do emigracji. Stanowisko Hitlera w sprawie kontroli urodzeń brzmiało: ,,Stosowanie antykoncepcji to gwałt na naturze, upodlenie kobiecości, macierzyństwa i miłości"Obywatelerp.org - Aborcja to nie jest środek zastępczy, ale ono również dotyczyło jedynie "świętej rasy". O stanowisku wodza III Rzeszy do antykoncepcji w przypadku "podludzi", mogą świadczyć słowa jego sekretarza, Martina Bormanna: ,, Obowiązkiem Słowian jest pracować dla nas. Płodność Słowian jest niepożądana. Niech używają prezerwatyw albo robią skrobanki - im więcej, tym lepiej. Oświata jest niebezpieczna."9 marca 1943 roku Hitler zalegalizował aborcję w Polsce - Tysol.pl. Homoseksualizm W 1928 roku narodowi socjaliści tak wypowiedzieli się w ankiecie na temat homoseksualizmu wysłanej do nich przez organizację homoseksualistów w związku z próbą uprawomocnienia homoseksualizmu: ,,To nie jest istotne, czy Pan lub ja żyjemy; jedyną ważną sprawą jest życie niemieckiego narodu. A ten tylko może żyć, kto zachowa swoją męskość… Wolna miłość i seksualne zboczenia są niedopuszczalne i każdy kto o homoseksualnej miłości myśli jest naszym wrogiem"Homoseksualizm w nazistowskich Niemczech - Racjonalista. Mimo to w ruchu nazistowskim, przed wzrostem wpływów Hitlera, odgrywali znaczenie homoseksualiści. Był nim Ernest Röhm, przywódca SA, czyli nazistowskich paramilitarnych bojówek prowadzących walki uliczne z komunistami, a później rozpędzające zgromadzenia publiczne organizacji nieprzychylnych nazizmowi, Emil Sembach - działacz SS na Śląsku, a także Edmund Heines, przywódca pierwszego nazistowskiego obozu koncentracyjnego na Dolnym Śląsku w Tarnogaju (dzisiejszy Wrocław) - miejscu kaźni wrogów nazizmu, głownie niemieckich socjaldemokratów. Jednak sytuacje zmienił wzrost znaczenia Hitlera, który był zaciekłym homofobem. Wspomniani wyżej działacze nazistowscy zostali zamordowani w noc długich noży z 29 na 30 czerwca 1934 w związku ze swoją orientacją, choć głównie przez fakt (w przypadku Rohma i Heinesa) iż byli powiązani z SA, której bojówkarze mieli ambicje stać się trzonem niemieckiej armii, co nie zgadzało się ani z planami wodza, ani tym bardziej ze starą Reichswehrą. Zaraz po dojściu Hitlera do władzy rozpoczęły się prześladowania homoseksualistów, 30 stycznia Hitler został kanclerzem Niemiec, a już 23 lutego zabroniono homoseksualizmu i pornografii. Od roku 1936 oficerowie Himmlera mieli prawo do tego, aby każdego podejrzanego o homoseksualizm aresztować i podczas przesłuchania zmusić do złożenia zeznań i przyznania się do czynów, których nie popełnili. Rok później założono Narodową Centralę do Walki z Homoseksualizmem i Aborcją. Aparat śledczy Gestapo zaczął zbierać ze wszystkich korpusów policyjnych nazwiska osób podejrzanych o homoseksualizm, w ten sposób powstały tzw. różowe listy. Kiedy dany homoseksualista zostawał zatrzymywany przez policję to tracił wszystko: swoją pracę, mieszkanie, honor i wolność. Ci którzy jeszcze nie byli znani policji musieli ukrywać swoje uczucia i zachowywać się tak, aby nikt nie domyślił się o ich skłonnościach. Doniesienia składali wszyscy tzw. uczciwi obywatele: ,,Mieszkamy w tym samym domu dwanaście lat, i przez ten cały okres nigdy nie było u niego żadnej kobiety z wizytą. Pewności do końca nie mam, ale to wszystko wydaje mi się bardzo podejrzane. W jakim celu przychodzi do niego tylu młodych mężczyzn? Bardzo proszę, aby podczas śledztwa moje nazwisko nie zostało wymienione" (Hedwig R. Z Wilmersdorf). Wielka kampania przeciw homoseksualistom trwała w latach 1939 - 1940 - z danych historycznych wynika, że około sto tysięcy mężczyzn zostało aresztowanych i skazanych, z tej liczby około 10.000 do 15.000 trafiło do obozów koncentracyjnych.Homoseksualizm w nazistowskich Niemczech - Racjonalista. Wiara w Boga Był chrześcijaninem, lecz jego Chrystus nie był Żydem. W młodości interesował się okultyzmem, ale nigdy nie popadł w dewocję. Z biegiem czasu miał coraz więcej kontaktów ze sztuką i zaprzestał uczęszczania do kościoła. Początkowo nie bardziej antysemicki niż jego otoczenie, pod wpływem partii Chrześcijańsko-Narodowej oraz na skutek klęski Niemiec w I wojnie światowej i rujnujących warunków pokojowych, stał się zagorzałym antysemitą i zwolennikiem aryjskiej dominacji. Korzeni swojej rasistowskiej obsesji upatrywał w religii. Jawnie wyrażał swój podziw dla Marcina Lutra, którego określał jako wielkiego reformatora. Z drugiej strony, w kilku prywatnych rozmowach mówił o sobie, że uważa się za katolika. Niejednokrotnie publicznie twierdził, że Chrystus był jego zbawcą. W 1944 roku, ostatniej wielkiej ofensywie sił niemieckich nadał kryptonim „Operacja chrześcijańska róża”Gregory S. Paul, Rola chrześcijaństwa w powstaniu nazizmu - www.humanizm.net. Prześladowania Świadków Jehowy Ciekawostki * Za 32000 euro sprzedano w 2012 roku jeden z obrazów Hitlera; * w 1944 roku dentysta Hugo Blaschike wyleczył u Führera jeden ząb oraz wyrwał cztery ruszające się. Dzięki dobrze wykonanemu obowiązkowi został nadwornym dentystą Hitlera; * W uzębieniu Hitlera więcej było metalu niż naturalnego szkliwa; * Dyktator chorował na paradentozę oraz próchnice. Dodatkowo z ust wydobywał się u niego nieprzyjemny zapach; * Hitler był bardzo wrażliwy na ból; * Adolf Hitler z początku oferował polskiemu rządowi pakt i to wiele razy. Za każdym razem dostawał odmowę ze strony wschodniego sąsiada; * Chorował na chorobę parkinsona; * Uwielbiał chodzić do opery; * Bardzo kochał swoją matkę, w przeciwieństwie do ojca; * Powstało wiele filmów związanych z osobą Adolfa Hitlera, najbardziej znany to z pewnością Upadek, gdzie w jego rolę wcielił się Bruno Ganz; * Adolf Hitler był uzależniony od amfetaminy, którą przeważnie zażywał przed ważnymi wydarzeniami; * Wódz III Rzeszy spotkał się w grudniu 1941 z wielkim muftim Jerozolimy i nacjonalistycznym palestyńskim działaczem narodowym - Aminem Al-HusajnimCzy wielki mufti Jerozolimy namówił Hitlera do eksterminacji Żydów? - Świat - rp.pl * Mimo że palił w młodości, jako dorosły człowiek uważał, że papierosy są marnowaniem pieniędzy i zaczął nawet kampanię, zakazując palenia w transporcie publicznymwww.popularne.pl - Adolf Hitler. Kontrastuje to z postawą jego wroga, brytyjskiego premiera, Winstona Churchilla, który w swoim życiu wypalił rzekomo 38 tysięcy cygarZwierciadło.pl - Umysł na dymku * Był wegetarianinem, co wynikało z jego miłości do zwierzątwww.popularne.pl - Adolf Hitler - 24 listopada 1933 roku wprowadził w III Rzeszy ustawę o ochronie zwierząt – Tierschutzgesetz. Była ona jednak dopiero pierwszym z szeregu aktów prawnych regulujących sprawy z zakresu tej materii oraz realizujących zapowiedzianą przez Adolfa Hitlera zmianę: „W nowej Rzeszy nie będzie więcej dopuszczalne okrucieństwo wobec zwierząt”. Rudolf Heß, Joseph Goebbels oraz Heinrich Himmler również okresowo, najprawdopodobniej w celach propagandowych, powstrzymywali się od spożywania mięsa. W miarę jak skuteczna propaganda nazistowska umacniała w niemieckim społeczeństwie przekonanie o słuszności postulatów ochrony zwierząt, wzrastała także liczba poświęconych temu zagadnieniu aktów prawnych. 3 czerwca 1934 roku uchwalono ustawę ograniczającą polowania, a zwłaszcza zakazującą okrutnych polowań z udziałem psów. Nie udało się wprowadzić całkowitego zakazu polowań, ponieważ sprzeciwili się temu niektórzy wysoko postawieni funkcjonariusze Rzeszy, tacy jak Hermann Göring, któremu przysługiwał niechlubny w oczach niektórych nazistów tytuł „Wielkiego Łowczego Rzeszy”Kiedy zwierzęta miały większe prawa niż ludzie - Rzecz o historii (www.rp.pl). * Kiedy miał 4 lata, wpadł do jeziora w środku zimy, a ksiądz uratował mu życie. To wydarzenie wpłynęło na jego myślenie tak bardzo, że postanowił także zostać duchownym. Jednak gdy dorastał, zdał sobie sprawę, że zamiast służyć Bogu, chciał sam nim byćwww.popularne.pl - Adolf Hitler. * Przyszły dyktator zakochał się w żydowskiej dziewczynce w szkole. Nazywała się Stephanie Isak i nie wiedziała o tym, że Adolf się w niej kocha. Był bardzo nieśmiały i nigdy nie mówił na głos o tym, co czuje. Mówi się, że tak mocno ją kochał, że przerodziło się to w nienawiść, którą później przeniósł na naród żydowski.www.popularne.pl - Adolf Hitler *2 stycznia 1939 roku Hitler został człowiekiem roku tygodnika ,,Time" za rok 1938. Nominacje przyznawane są osobą, które odgrywają znaczącą rolę w ówczesnym czasie, a niekoniecznie z poparcia dla ich poglądówTysol.pl - Dziś 80. rocznica przyznania tytułu Człowieka Roku tygodnika "Time"... Adolfowi Hitlerowi * Jego ostatnim posiłkiem przed śmiercią było spaghetii; * Był nominowany do pokojowej Nagrody Nobla. Zgłosił go do nagrody pokojowej szwedzki parlamentarzysta Erik Gottfrid Christian Brandt w 1939 r., w przededniu drugiej wojny światowej. Brandt był antyfaszystą, nie traktował swej nominacji serio. Wyrażał w ten sposób sprzeciw wobec innego polityka - także zgłoszonego w owym roku do nagrody pokojowej - brytyjskiego premiera Neville'a Chamberlaina. [1] Przypisy Źródła * Alan Bullock: Hitler. Studium tyranii. Wyd. Iskry, Warszawa 2004, [[]]. * Jerzy W. Borejsza: Antyslawizm Adolfa Hitlera. Wyd. Czytelnik, Warszawa 1988, [[]]. * Materiały utajnione przez Stalina. Teczka Hitlera, pod red. Henrika Eberlego i Mathiasa Uhla, Świat Książki, Warszawa 2005. [[]]. * Laurence Rees: Hitler i Stalin. Wojna Stulecia, Wyd. Prószyński i Spółka, Warszawa 2005, [[]]. * Gerd R. Ueberschär: Wojskowe elity III Rzeszy. Dom Wydawniczy Bellona, Warszawa 2004, [[]]. * Wojciech Wichert: Chaos i przyzwolenie. Polikratyczna struktura reżimu hitlerowskiego do 1939 r., „Histmag.org”, 20 czerwca 2009. * Wolfgang Zdral: Nieznana rodzina Hitlerów. Dom Wydawniczy Bellona, Warszawa 2006, s. 240. Seria: Brunatna Seria, Narodziny Zła, Biografie. [[]]. * Nicolaus von Below: Byłem adiutantem Hitlera 1937-45. Warszawa: Wydawnictwo BELLONA, 2011. [[]]. * Bevin Alexander: Jak Hitler mógł wygrać wojnę. Warszawa: Wydawnictwo Amber, 2008. [[]]. * http://wyborcza.pl/1,75400,16762032,Czy_Hitler_byl_zgloszony_do_Nobla__Prawda_i_mity_na.html * Twojahistoria.pl Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1889 roku Kategoria:Zmarli w 1945 roku Kategoria:Dowódcy podczas II wojny światowej Kategoria:Niemieccy kanclerze